The Djinn
by purifycastiel
Summary: Dean and the reader are kidnapped by a Djinn. Sam soon rescues them and returns them back to the bunker. After waking up, they realize they had the same vision and Dean tells Y/N how he really feels about her.


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""This place is beautiful! Don't you think so, Jo?" Ellen said with awe as she brushed her fragile hand up against the style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"If you like this classy crap." Jo said with her arms still crossed against her chest. She still wasn't totally on board with the whole idea of you and Dean. She knew Dean wasn't the whole relationship type after he broke her heart, but then you came around, and his whole perception suddenly changed./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Joanna Harvelle, you bite your tongue. This place is way better than that shit bar we owned."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"It wasn't all bad. Besides, i agree. i think this place is grand." You said as you were still being swung in Deans arms. Jo rolled her eyes. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thank you, Y/N. See, why cant you be more like her Jo?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Because no one can be like her." Dean said as he kissed your cheek gently."She's perfect." Ellen clapped her hands together over her mouth and looked at the two of you. She complimented how perfect the two of you were together, which only made you blush, and made Jo make a loud grunt./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Ellen and Jo began to walk out from the entrance and into one of the other rooms. You heard Ellen almost scream with how lovely the kitchen was. That made Dean giggle./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Come on. Let's go adventure." Dean said as he pulled you by the waist style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /A smile pulled across your face and you turned towards him and placed a short and sweet kiss against his lips. He practically chased you up the staircase and down the style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /You two made your way into a bedroom with a giant bed in the center, white curtains and pale blue carpeting. The bed had all kinds of files and paper work on it, so you and Dean sat on the right side of the bed, closest to the door./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"You lifted your knees slightly, and Dean slithered his way between them. With your elbows you arched your back up and lifted yourself up to the point where your two faces were just inches away from each others. His green eyes glistened in the perfect lighting provided through the open window sill. His eyes went from your eyes, to your lips, back and forth. And then he lifted his right hand and cupped your jaw the way he always did before he gave you those long, and passion filled kisses you adored so much. You felt it coming on, your face reddening, you thought by this time you would be used to Dean touching your skin, the way his lips pressed against yours. But no, even after all this time, you still got butterflies fluttering around in your stomach just at the sound of his name./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Dean kissed you slow and sweet at first and then faster with more passion. You pulled away, with a smile on your face, and when Dean opened his eyes, he saw that yours were still closed. You opened your eyes and Dean made the oh so grand smile you loved dearly./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I love you, Dean Winchester." You said as you threw the palm of your hand over the back of his style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"And I love you, Y/F/N." Dean said as he pulled you back in for a much longer and sweeter kiss./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Just when things were getting perfect, you started to wake up. You fluttered your eyes slowly as your they began to adjust to the lighting of the room. Sam was in front of you, shaking you by your shoulders./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Sammy?" You style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Y/N! Thank goodness your okay." Sam said as he turned behind you and began to untie you from the chair you were strapped in. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where's Dean?" br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't worry, he's fine. Everything's gonna be okay." Sam said releasing you from the chair and pointing over to Dean who as well as you, was captured by the Djinn and held captive in a chair right beside you./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"You stood up from the chair and Sam started to untie Dean as he began to awaken. Then the door behind you was kicked down. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Y/N, its the Djinn!" Sam yelled as you snapped your back backwards and grabbed the knife that was in your jacket./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The Djinn looked a lot like Ruby, but in a way different. She hissed at you and you stabbed her in the heart and twisted the knife so she felt a greater pain. The Djinn screamed and bled out. She collapsed to the floor boards and turned to ash. You turned back around and saw both Sam and Dean standing , staring at you./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Let's get back to Lebanon." You said. Sam nodded and started walking towards the door. Dean stood in place, just staring at style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /—br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you guys remember being taken from the motel?" Sam said with beer in his hand as he sat across from style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"No. I just remember Dean leaving the bar with that bartender, then leaving the bar with you, and then waking up with you shaking me."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Dean giggled. "Yeah, me too."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I didn't leave the bar with you, Y/N." Sam said style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Some Djinns work in tag team. Maybe the bartender and 'Fake Sam' took me and Y/N." Dean style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's besides the point. You two are safe, that's all that matters." Sam said as he began to walk out of the room and into the style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Night, Sammy." You and Dean said in perfect harmony. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /—br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /You stayed awake. Nothing could help you sleep. Not the Chamomile, the pills, your favorite Black Sabbath record Dean bought you. Nothing. All that you could think off was the vision the Djinn gave you. How Dean kissed you. How he said he loved you. Everything. It kept you up all night, wishing it was all style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Y/N?" Dean asked from outside of your door with a soft, hallow style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come in."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It was very dark in your room, but the hallway light exposed little but still enough to make out the silhouette of his face and what he was wearing. Dean was still dressed in his jeans and white t-shirt. At first he stayed in the door frame and then he walked in slowly and closed the door behind him. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /It was dark in the room still, so you turned and flipped the lamps switch. The room began very bright. When you turned back, Dean was no longer in front of the door, he was now sitting on your bed, inches away from your face./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Do you remember what the Djinn showed you?" Dean style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why?" You clearly knew exactly what Dean was doing, but you wanted to hear him say it himself. Your face was reddening and your heart started to beat faster and style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, i don't know if you saw the same thing." Dean said as he put one of his hands on your thigh."But i remember Ellen in this giant house, and Jo being the oh so lovely douche bag. Do you care to tell me the rest?" br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dean-"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Y/N, this wasn't a coincidence. From the day i saw you slice the head off of that Leviathan back in Helena, saving me, Sammy, and Jo. I knew exactly how i felt about you."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"And what's that?" You asked being as daring as you were in the vision, strapping the palm of your hand on the back of Dean's style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"You saw the same vision, didn't you." Dean said as he cupped your jaw and placed his forehead against yours. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well then i guess we know what happens next, don't we?" br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Dean kissed you, short and sweet. "Yeah, but this time, the djinn didn't make it happen, i will. And this is going to be helluvalot better." Dean said./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"And the two of you kissed, passion filled and blissfully while the record was still playing softly in the background./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"{x}/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"CHECK OUT MORE ON MY TUMBLR! LINK HERE a href=" .com" target="_blank"XOXO/a/p 


End file.
